Abi Branning
Summary With the likes of Bradley, Jack and Max to look up to, it comes as no surprise that Abi Branning is a chip off the old Branning block. She’s a bubbly, self-assured character, with a nose for mischief. Abi may be young, but she’s packed plenty of drama into her years. She’s been hit by Deano’s car, watched her parents’ marriage unravel, ravel, unravel again etc. She also discovered Trina’s dead body in Charlie’s summer-house. Most kids would have nightmares for weeks after a sighting like that. Water off a duck’s back when you live in Albert Square though… Abi's Life On The Square Abi moves to Albert Square along with her parents Max (Jake Wood) and Tanya (Jo Joyner), and sister Lauren (Madeline Duggan). Soon after her move, Abi is hit by Deano Wicks's (Matt Di Angelo) car, suffering a broken wrist, cuts and bruises. When Max's affair with Stacey Slater (Lacey Turner) is revealed, Max and Tanya separate. This has a negative effect on Abi, and when Max leaves Walford, she goes against Tanya's wishes and asks him to return. Animosity escalates between the Brannings, and in anger, Lauren joyrides a car and hits Max. Abi is furious and attacks Lauren, but comes to forgive her sister and attempts to force a reconciliation between her parents. Abi's parents do reunite, but when Max's debts are revealed and bailiffs start taking the family's possessions, Tanya leaves with Lauren and her baby son Oscar. Abi refuses to leave Max, and continues to live with him. However, Max sinks into a deep depression, and eventually sends Abi to live with Tanya. Abi and Jordan Johnson (Michael-Joel David Stuart) begin a relationship. Abi then moves back in with Max, saying she hates living with her mother. Abi convinces Max to allow Darren Miller (Charlie G. Hawkins) to stay with them after he is made homeless, and soon develops feelings for him. This causes her to resent Darren's girlfriend, Jodie Gold (Kylie Babbington). Jordan subsequently breaks up with Abi, saying he is not ready for a relationship. Abi says she wanted to break up with him anyway, and then claims that she is seeing an older man. Abi is annoyed when Max's new girlfriend Vanessa Gold (Zoe Lucker) moves in but is pleased when Vanessa takes her for a makeover to impress Darren. Max is unhappy but Vanessa makes him realise she is not a little girl anymore. When Darren sees Abi, he hardly notices her makeover. Tanya then reveals she is getting married to her fiance, Greg Jessop (Stefan Booth). When Lauren (now played by Jacqueline Jossa) returns, Abi is happy and reveals that she has a crush on Darren, but Lauren tries to put her off him as he is older and in a relationship. The next day Max makes a joke to Darren that Abi must fancy him, not realising it is true. Abi is mortified but Max and Lauren insist to Darren that it was a joke and Abi would never fancy him. Abi uses the opportunity of the death of her cousin Billie Jackson (Devon Anderson) to get physically close to Darren to seek emotional support. Although Darren is at first willing to offer this support he later appears uncomfortable with Abi's close attention. When Darren's relationship with Jodie ends, Abi tries to kiss him but he rejects her, telling her she is too young and how much he loves Jodie. Jodie overhears this and Darren proposes to her, leaving Abi distraught. She then develops a crush on Jay Mitchell (Jamie Borthwick), and after putting on make-up to impress him, they agree to do their laundry together, where they come close to kissing. After their first official date, Jay walks Abi home and they are about to kiss when Lauren and Max interrupt them. They later meet again and kiss, but Max walks in, throws Jay out and bans Abi from seeing him, because Max thinks he is only interested in sex. When Max sees Jay and Abi talking, he goads Jay into punching him to put Abi off. However, Abi realises this and she continues to see Jay behind her father's back. Fearing that Jay wants someone older, she decides to have sex with him, but in Abi's bedroom they just decide to cuddle instead. Max bursts into the room as they are watching TV and throws Jay out. Abi decides to stay with Tanya, and Max rips her bridesmaid's dress by accident. Max takes Abi to replace it, making her late for the wedding, and as they argue, Max crashes the car into the back of a lorry. They suffer only minor injuries. She allows Tanya's sister, Rainie Cross (Tanya Franks) to stay at Tanya's house whilst Tanya and Greg are on their honeymoon. Abi helps Ben when he is being bullied by Nathan Clayton (Sam Melvin) but accidentally reveals the fact to Jay, which annoys Ben as he asked Abi not to mention it. After being refused service at The Queen Victoria public house by Eddie Moon, Abi and Jay decide to break in and help themselves to drinks. When the Moons hear noises from within the public house Abi and Jay flee and are noticed by Michael Moon who lies and says it was Ronnie Branning (Samantha Womack) who broke in. After hearing that Ronnie is getting the blame for the break in, Abi confesses that it was her and Jay. When Jay finds Abi has confessed he calls her a "grass" and ends their relationship. She is jealous when she sees Lola Pearce (Danielle Harold) kiss Jay on the cheek. Abi and Jay later reunite and Jay says his kiss with Lola meant nothing. Abi then tells Jay she is ready for sex, to which he agrees. After another confrontation with Lola, Abi and Jay make out, but Abi says she is not ready. When Jay says he might call Lola for sex, Abi dumps him, even though he immediately apologises for the comment. However, they soon reunite again. Relationships Jay Mitchell Abi decided bad boy Jay's the one for her, Max isn't best pleased! Jordan Johnson Abi kisses Jordan in the park after skipping school to meet him. Key Dates (15 Jan 2007) Being knocked down by a car with Deano at the wheel. (19 Jul 2007) Helping Ben to stand up to bully Stella by giving him the stone of courage. (01 Nov 2007) Being a bridesmaid at Stacey and Bradley's wedding. (25 Dec 2007) Struggling to understand what was happening when her dad's affair with Stacey was revealed. (15 Sep 2009) Finding Trina's body in Charlie's summerhouse on the allotment. (09 Nov 2009) Helping Jordon raise money to buy a tree in the memory of his mother. (24 Nov 2009) Nearly kissing Jordon Johnson. (17 Dec 2009) Standing by her dad as her mum walks out on Max. (29 Jan 2010) Asking to live with Max. (5 March 2010) Going to Bradley's funeral. (22 March 2011) Kisses Jay for the first time. (14 April 2011) Involved in a car crash when Max smashes into a lorry on the way to Tanya's wedding. About Lorna Fitzgerald Lorna's a keen dancer and enjoys ballet and tap. She plays the guitar and keeps active by swimming Star sign: Aries Eye colour: Green Height: 1.29 First appearance: 03.07.2006 Lorna played Jade in Cherished which starred Sarah Lancashire Lorna has previously appeared in Casualty. Category:Female Category:Child Category:Present Characters Category:Single